Winter's Solace
by VocalAurora
Summary: Despite what everyone thinks, Jack is not a solitary creature. He doesn't spend all his time creating winter, because it only comes twice a year, once in each hemisphere. So what about his spare time? Where does he go, who is he with? What friends does he have other than the Guardians?


_Sometimes, the Guardians have meetings, ones that Jack Frost can't attend because of prior engagements or promises on his day off. They had never seen him hanging out with any other sprites or spirits, so they had no idea who Jack could be spending his time off with, though they never followed him around, either. So where did he go? Who was he with?_

* * *

><p>"...what?" The bringer of winter cocked his head, more than a little confused as to the point of the question asked. Of the Guardians, four of them were seated among the comfortable red and gold trimmed lounge chairs in the sitting room of the Guardian of Wonder's residence at a quarterly meeting. The only Guardian not present, the Sandman, was busy dealing with the nightmares that winter will sometimes bring to the children of the affected hemisphere. Flames crackled within the ornate, festive fireplaces that had been placed in two walls opposite each other. Jack was leaning against the window along the eastern wall, away from either heat<p>

"Where do you go, who are you with those times you can't meet with us?" The tooth fairy asked, a little too eagerly, desperate for an answer. E. Aster Bunnymund placed a hand on Toothiana's shoulder and gently brought her to her seat on the large, cushy couch they were currently sharing.

"What Tooth means to say, is that we never see Jack with others." North explained with his heavy Russian accent from his chair near the northern fireplace. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Well, sometimes I have seasonal meetings, and on equinoxes I visit a friend I rarely have time to see." The frost spirit shrugged and leaned on his staff, looking around at the other Guardians. He nonchalantly swung the end of his staff, quickly icing over a passing elf carrying a tray of cookies.

"Oh. Who is this friend you visit? Can we visit too?" Jack blinked at Tooth's question and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I dunno, she's not really a social person. Not used to other people, you see, and it might be too cold of a place for you anyway." Jack shook his head, not noticing how Tooth's eyes widened at the mention of this friend's gender. "But!" Jack smiled, an idea forming in his head. "She might come to a party, if only to see her brother again."

"Yes! Yes! A party! And with Christmas around the corner, it is perfect time to have grand Christmas party! We will invite everyone!" North clapped his hands and jumped in excitement, the ground shaking under each return of the large man. Yetis could be heard grumbling all the way from the workshop as their work was disturbed.

**..0..**

North wasn't kidding when he said he was having a grand party. Somehow, a sixty-feet-tall tree had been hassled into an incredibly large ballroom, decorated with a variety of red, white, gold, and green ornaments, silver mistletoe and bright streamers, multicolored Christmas lights strund through the branches, and topped withagigantiic golden glowing star. The party hall had red banners draped from the rafters of the high, vaulted cieling and curtains were parted from Gothis styled stained glass windows, all depiting festive Christmas scenes; bright green wreaths and mistletoe were nailed and hung all over the red and gold walls, and beautifully intricate crystal chandeliers gently swayed with the draft, illuminating the room with the light of the white candles refracting of the diamond-like crystals dangling from the chandeliers' steel skeletons. The floor was a sheet of gleaming marble, topped with long tables covered with red, green and white cloths placed sporadically around the dancing area, where a decked out DJ booth sat on a round platform on the edge. At the end of the room, where all of the tables inevitably faced, rose a small but noticeable stage with a rectangular table, set with five high-backed and ornately carved wooden chairs: the Guardians' table.

Jack whistled at the handiwork of his large, red friend, and high fived more than a few yetis in appreaciation of their effort. "You weren't joking about this party. This place has to be bigger than two football fields. Who are you expecting to come?"

North puffed up and spread his arms wide. "Everyone! Everyone will come, and will have great time! And we can meet your friends as well."

The frost spirit sighed. "North, tell it to me straight: why are you so intent on meeting my friends?" North gave him a thoughtful look and started walking down the hall, watching his elves and yetis put the final touches on the party space with table center pieces, gift bags, and presents under the tree, Jack right on his heels. "We are friends, yes? So why is it so strange that we want to know more about you?" Jack paused mid stride, stunned at the simple answer. He hadn't considered how little the other Guardians knew about him, or how much they wanted to know. He had no idea how to respond, so he just decided to go on default and freeze one of the working elves placing centerpieces on the tables. North chuckled as he noticed his winter friend's rare speechlessness, and he clapped his hands together. "The guests will be here soon, so shall we make the final preparations?"

**..0..**

Just as North wasn't kidding about the party, he also wasn't kidding about everyone being there. Jack stood off to the edge or the hall near the appetizer buffet close to the entrance, nodding at the spirits he knew, mostly winter and equinoxes, and waved to the Halloween spirit who shared his first name, Jack-O-Lantern. He chatted with the lanky ginger, catching up on this year's tricks and connecting about being on North's naughty list yet again. As he said goodbye to his trickster friend, he felt a small pressure on his shoulder as his favorite fairy, Baby Tooth, landed on him. Giving the tiny creature a greeting scratch under her chin, he watched the crowd as it surged into the hall, waving a greeting to Toothiana. He noticed that while some had dressed up for the party, most had stayed casual like him.

When nearly all male eyes turned to the arched entryway, Jack already knew who had crossed the gold threshold, and turning his gaze only confirmed his answer as two spirits stepped inside.

The woman, of course, was the center of attention. With her glowing olive skin, her lively scarlet eyes, and waist length, feathered black hair with deep red undertones shining under the lights and illuminating the bright layer of color underneath, she already commanded attention. Her outfit added to it, though. While she wore her usual bright tank top, this time red, and black half jacket, parts of her ensemble were different. Instead of plain black leather, her jacket was adorned with scarlet studs and lace, and instead of tight pants, she wore an equally tight miniskirt that matched her top, a pair of strappy red and black five inch heels finishing off the outfit. With her fiery beauty and matching personality, most of the male spirits knew that playing with his fire would certainly get them severely burnt, but the temptation to play anyway was almost always too much.

At the woman's side stood a man with a serene expression. This year's pastel blue hair hung in its usual braid down his back, accented with small feathers woven into it. He decided to stay with his casual clothes, a light green tunic with a darker over coat, light brown leggings and moccasins, keeping his heritage even as a nature spirit. The gentle spirit of Spring nodded a greeting to Jack when their eyes met, and Jack raised his staff in return.

"Are they your friends, Jack? Is that one the one you visit on equinoxes?" Jack Frost looked up at the suddenly appearing Santa.

"No, those are the seasonal Shephards. The guy with the soft floral colors is Siguan, Shephard of Spring. We get along well enough. The other one is Nigen, Shephard of Summer. We don't get along, mainly because she's so competitive and uptight, and too easy to play tricks on." Jack gave a mischevious grin, earning a shake of the head from his Guardian friend.

"So it's like your relationship with Bunny, yes?" Jack laughed in response. "Oh, no, much worse. Being opposite seasons doesn't help, either." Even as he spoke, the Summer sprite spotted him and gave him a distasteful, yet still somehow beautiful, scowl. His response was an overly innocent smile and forming his hands into a heart aimed at her. Her eyes flashed brightly, and only Siguan placing his hand on Nigen's shoulder would calm her down and distract her attention from her self-proclaimed rival.

Almost immediately after this exchange, there was a collective gasp as everyone, male and female alike, had their attention stolen from them. Even the two warm seasonal Shephards had to turn and look at what, or who, had drawn everyone's eyes. Jack turned his head and, as his eyes lit upon this rare guest, he answered a question that hadn't even been asked yet.

"My friend, and guest of honor, has arrived."


End file.
